


This Is Cool

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [16]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Raz and Lili walk around the Psychonauts HQ for the first time.
Series: Sluggy Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 2





	This Is Cool

Raz and Lili finally arrived at the Psychonauts HQ for the first time. It was after they saved Lili's dad. They were quite amazed at how huge it was and Raz knew that the world would need him soon.


End file.
